Poetry Themes
by Lacy Fox
Summary: Old Poetry from a themes challenge.
1. Themes List

**Poetry Themes**

The idea of this was to write a poem based on each of these individual themes (enjoy);  
>Completed Poems are in <strong><em>Bold Italics<em>**

_**01. Metals/Minerals**_  
><strong><em>02. Condensation<em>**  
><strong><em>03. Sins<em>**  
><strong><em>04. Psychosis<em>**  
><strong><em>05. Punishment<em>**  
><strong><em>06. What You See Is What You Get<em>**  
>07. Patience is a Virtue<br>08. Reality Check  
>09. Avarice<br>**_10. Condemnation_**  
>11. Emotionless<br>**12. Fear Factor**  
><strong><em>13. Chaos<em>**  
>14. Creatures of the Night<br>**_15. Questions_**  
>16. Precious Gems<br>**_17. Microscopic_**  
>18. Symbolism<br>**_19. Live or Let Die_**  
>20. Chained<br>21. Royalty  
><strong><em>22. Some Days<em>**  
>23. Poison<br>**_24. Walking on Eggshells_**  
><strong><em>25. Blood-lust<em>**  
><strong><em>26. Laughter as a Cure<em>**  
>27. Last Words<br>28. Lifeless  
>29. Open Doors<br>_**30. You Don't Know What You Have Until It's Gone**_  
><em><strong>31. What They Don't Know Won't Hurt Them<strong>_  
><em><strong>32. Curiosity Kills<strong>_  
>33. The Night Moon<br>34. Betrayal  
>35. Surreal<br>36. Hoping Against Hope  
><strong><em>37. Loyalty<em>**  
>38. Savagery<br>39. Death Sentence  
><strong><em>40. Eternity<em>**  
>41. The Chosen Ones<br>**_42. No Pain No Gain_**  
>43. Self-Discovery<br>44. Mistrust  
><strong><em>45. Relaxation<em>**  
><strong><em>46. Art Is a Lie That Reveals the Truth<em>**  
>47. Synesthesia<br>48. Constellations  
><strong><em>49. Faceless<em>**  
><strong><em>50. Falling<em>**  
>51. The Colour of Your Blood<br>52. Birds of a Feather Flock Together  
><strong><em>53. Desperation<em>**  
><strong><em>54. The Perfect Crime<em>**  
>55. DreamsAspirations  
>56. Beyond the Horizon<br>_**57. In A Past Life**_  
><em><strong>58. First Encounter<strong>_  
><em><strong>59. Collections<strong>_  
>60. Meant to Be<br>**_61. Patience_**  
>62. Abuse<br>**_63. Seasons_**  
><strong><em>64. Promises<em>**  
>65. Destiny<br>**_66. The World_**  
><strong><em>67. Respect<em>**  
><strong><em>68. Call of the Siren<em>**  
>69. Broken Glass<br>_**70. Searching**_  
><em><strong>71. Children in a Sandbox<strong>_  
>72. Living on the Edge<br>73. A Museum  
><em><strong>74. This is My Life<strong>_  
><em><strong>75. Fake Happiness<strong>_  
>76. No Turning Back<br>**_77. Leaking Hourglass_**  
><strong>78. One true love<strong>  
>79. Sacredness<br>**_80. Help (S.O.S)_**  
>81. One sided relationship<br>**_82. Suicide_**  
><strong><em>83. Memories<em>**  
>84. Breathing<br>**_85. Self-hatred_**  
><strong>86. The Never Ending Journey<strong>  
>87. What Does Life Really Mean<br>**_88. Media/tabloids_**  
><strong><em>89. Uncertainty<em>**


	2. 01 Hard as Steel

Your thoughts for me  
>Your heart as well<br>The way you think  
>The way it beats<p>

Your eyes for me  
>Your soul as well<br>The way you look  
>The way you feel<p>

Your words to me  
>Your skin as well<br>The way you talk  
>The way you shine<p> 


	3. 02 Condensation

Condensation  
>When you are hot<br>You evaporate  
>Then you hit me<br>Stone cold  
>I turn around, that hot gas,<br>Liquid on your window


	4. 03 You Are My Sin

You  
>Are my only sin<br>The way you look  
>Into my eyes<p>

You  
>Are my only sin<br>The way you said  
>'I love you'<p>

You  
>Are my only sin<br>The way we kissed  
>So much, so long.<p>

You  
>Are my only sin<br>I should have known  
>It would be you<p> 


	5. 04 Insanity Is

When you're not here,  
>I'm lost without you<br>When you're so far, away  
>I'm lost for words...<p>

When you're not talking,  
>About what you want,<br>When you're not looking,  
>For me to save you<p>

When you're not feeling,  
>What you did before<br>When you're not hearing  
>Every word I've ever said.<p> 


	6. 05 Punishment

For what I've done  
>It wasn't right<br>The way you said  
>Those words so harsh<p>

I know I shouldn't have  
>Done all those things<br>Innocence and all  
>Now I'm here sat alone<p>

Once again I can't see  
>More than these iron bars<br>I wish I could see your face  
>Like I did before<p> 


	7. 06 What You See Is What You Get

Tell me  
>What do you see?<br>Within me  
>It's what you've got<p>

Tell me  
>What do you feel?<br>When I'm there  
>It's what you get<p>

Take a look see me face you  
>Cos what you see<br>Is what you get...


	8. 10 Where Is?

Where is the hate?  
>Where is the love?<br>Where is the tears?  
>Where is the laugh?<p>

Where is the anger?  
>Where is the peace?<br>Where is the shame?  
>Where is the pride?<p>

Where is the guy  
>I used to know?<br>Where is the guy  
>I used to love?<p> 


	9. 12 Frightened

Frightening

The thoughts that in my head  
>For every little thing I don't know<br>What are these thoughts and things in your mind?  
>Whatever they are, let me in, share the world.<p>

Terrifying

Somewhere without you, amongst these thoughts  
>Whatever it takes, I'll do my best<br>To be what you need, and want me to be  
>So we'll never need to say goodbye<p>

Losing you

The scariest thought I've thought of  
>Each and every time there's something wrong<br>When I wish the wrong would be righted  
>So I'd know you'll never go<p>

By your side

Where I always hope I'll stay  
>From the first few moments,<br>Let me be yours and stay yours  
>Without the fear of being without you<p>

Fearing

The day when you'll say  
>You don't need me, or you don't want me<br>That you don't love me today  
>Like you did yesterday.<p> 


	10. 13 Here We Go Again

Here we go again  
>They carry conflict<br>Across our lands  
>Through the nations<p>

Here we go again  
>Try to make it go away<br>They wage war,  
>Don't fight for us<p>

Here we go again  
>Rivals of nations<br>Rivals of love  
>Rivals of the way we are<p>

Here we go again  
>It's too much effort<br>Not to fight with you  
>So here we go again<p> 


	11. 15 Questions

Ask me one thing  
>Anything, I promise I,<br>Won't lie to you  
>So go ahead<br>Let me ask, how you fell  
>From my arms<p>

So here you are  
>Ask me why, why I'm still here<br>Standing here, next to you  
>When you left<br>I asked my self, do I need this  
>No more lies, no more secrets...<p> 


	12. 17 Himbug

The tiniest bug  
>On the largest tree<br>No-one there  
>The way you see him<p>

The smallest season  
>In the longest year<br>Days to short  
>Like your temper with me<p>

Your smallest emotion  
>With your largest love<br>Holding hands  
>Your feelings for her<p> 


	13. 19 Live or Let Love Die

If you had to chose  
>Between the one or the other<br>Would you  
>Live or let it die<p>

If you had to decide  
>Between her and me<br>Would you  
>Leave or let love die<p>

If you had to pick  
>Who you craved more<br>The taste of blood or angelic smile  
>Would you live or let this die<p>

If it was all that was loved  
>Would you<br>Live or let love die


	14. 22 Some Days

Some days  
>I just want you<br>But others I don't

Some days  
>I want to kiss you<br>Others it's him

Some days  
>I just don't know what to do<br>But now I know

Some days  
>All we do is kiss<br>And others we'll talk

Some days  
>There are so many things<br>I could say but I never have the courage

Some days  
>You're all I think about<br>And others you drive me crazy

Some days  
>I need you<br>But you're never there

Some days...


	15. 24 Treading on Eggshells

Here I am  
>I walk on egg shells<br>Around your grave  
>Because you still hear<br>Every word I say.

I know that  
>Your not here<br>But it still feels  
>Like you're around<p>

As I walk on egg shells  
>In my head<br>Around your grave  
>Around his world<p>

No matter how many  
>Paths I take<br>I walk on eggshells  
>Around your life<p>

The times I've tried  
>To find a way not<br>To walk on eggshells  
>Around you<p>

The times I've cried  
>Avoiding the eggshells<br>Scattered around your head  
>And in your mind<p>

The times I've lied  
>To keep you here<br>To stop the walking  
>Walking on eggshells<p>

I walk on eggshells  
>You're still not here<br>With me  
>As I walk on eggshells<p> 


	16. 25 Last Night

Last night  
>I saw your blood<br>I craved for more

Last night  
>I drank your blood<br>I craved for more

Last night  
>I saw my blood<br>I carved for more

Last night  
>I lost my blood<br>I can't no more...


	17. 26 Laugh It Out

When you're down  
>And you feel so alone<p>

Lose yourself  
>To the sounds<br>When you cry  
>And you need some faith<p>

Lose yourself  
>To the words<br>When you hurt  
>And you want something now<p>

Lose yourself  
>To the rhythm<br>When you tried  
>And failed so bad<p>

Lose yourself  
>To the laughter<br>When there's tear  
>And sadness in you<p>

Lose yourself  
>Laugh it out<p> 


	18. 30 Should Have Known

I should have known  
>I should have said yes<br>I knew you'd move on  
>But I just wasn't sure<p>

I should have kissed you  
>I should have realised<br>You won't wait forever  
>And I know this too well<p>

I should have known  
>I should have done it<br>I know now you're gone  
>I should have known I've got you<p> 


	19. 31 Let's Get Together

Let's get together  
>And keep it quiet<br>Let's attempt it  
>And hear the silence<p> 


	20. 32 Curiosity

I thought about it  
>All night, all day<br>Where did you go?  
>When I need you the most<p>

I dreamt about it  
>All week, all month<br>What did you say? When  
>I couldn't hear you<p>

I wished for it  
>All year, all hour<br>What would you do? When  
>I am so alone...<p> 


	21. 32 Eve

It is the night  
>Before she went<br>Pick the apple from the tree

I pick the fruit of life so slow  
>Feast on this treat<br>Lost all sight

The colours so rich  
>The blood on your shirt<br>I slowly bite

A chunk of life  
>From the apple<br>I fell so slow


	22. 37 Dear God

Dear God,

Keep him safe,  
>Keep him near.<br>Let him know,  
>That I am here<p>

Stop him, please,  
>The wrong it makes,<br>Anything,  
>Whatever it takes<p>

Dear God,

I ask you...


	23. 40 Eternity

Be with me  
>Through eternity<p>

Keep me safe  
>Forever<p>

Don't let me go  
>For infinity<p>

Love me  
>Eternally<p> 


	24. 42 It Always Hurts

It always hurts  
>When you looked at me<br>Then you looked at her  
>It always hurts<p>

It's always hurt  
>When you say to me<br>Then you say to her  
>It's always hurt<p>

It's always hurt  
>When you're holding me<br>Then you're holding her  
>It's always hurt<p>

It's always hurt  
>The day when you're leaving me<br>Then seeing her  
>It's always hurt<p>

It's always hurt  
>When you said<br>' no pain, no gain right'


	25. 45 Relax With Me

Sit back  
>Close your eyes<br>Just relax  
>And unwind<br>Lounge around  
>Let it go<p>

Chillax  
>All summer long<br>Breath in once  
>Breath out too<br>Take my hand

Relax with me...


	26. 46 This Is A Lie

This is a lie  
>That shows the truth<br>This is a dream  
>That's close to reality<p>

This is a fake  
>That's so genuine<br>This is surreal  
>But also so real<p>

This is deceit  
>That shows no hope<br>This art is a lie  
>It shows you the truth<p> 


	27. 49 Faceless

It's how you appear in my dreams  
>It's how you are when were together<br>It's how you see without it  
>It's how I know you where you are<p>

It's how you are to others  
>It's how you are when it's just us<br>It's how you don't give away how you feel  
>It's how I know you, I'll never know<p>

Please bring it back  
>To how you were<br>Because now you're faceless


	28. 50 It Was You, Now It's Me

It was you that  
>Felt the air<br>And felt the wind  
>In your hair<p>

Now it's me who  
>Feels the air<br>Feels the wind  
>In my hair<p>

When I fell  
>From your arms<br>I felt the air  
>Felt the wind<p> 


	29. 53 The Lost Stars

The sky of stars  
>Cries out loud<br>It cries to me  
>A darkened crowd<p>

I count my thoughts  
>Days too long<br>Please come save me  
>This life so wrong<p>

I'll cross the line  
>I can't stop<br>These feelings now  
>I'm not on top<p>

Can't help but think  
>Why you're here<br>Lost in my eyes  
>No where, so near...<p> 


	30. 54 Kiss

I fell in love  
>With you, so fast<br>I hoped it might  
>Last and last<p>

You asked me out  
>Took me by,<br>The old oak tree  
>I wore your pride<p>

You looked at me,  
>You held my hand<br>Leant in to kiss  
>You never miss...<p> 


	31. 57 I Was The Girl

I was the girl  
>The single mother<br>Where were you  
>To help with our child<p>

I was the girl  
>In the beige dress<br>Picking crops  
>To put food on the table<p>

I was the girl  
>With the mother and father<br>That we hated  
>So rebellious<p>

I was the girl  
>Disowned by the world<br>Because of one night  
>We spent together<p>

I was the girl  
>Telling our daughter<br>Daddy's not coming home  
>Because he doesn't care<p> 


	32. 58 Your Impression

Your impression will last with me  
>So smooth, and you<br>The way you talked  
>On that first encounter<p>

Your impression lasts with me  
>So trying, and you<br>The way your eyes looked into me  
>After our first encounter<p>

Your impression goes on and on  
>So calm, and you<br>The way you make my heart beat fast and slow  
>After the first encounter<p>

Your impressions always there  
>So different, and you<br>Came with a warning I couldn't help it  
>After that first encounter<p> 


	33. 59 Obsessed

I think I'm obsessed  
>Here's your life<br>Collected in time  
>Stored away safe<p>

I think I'm obsessed  
>Here's your firsts<br>Collected today  
>Put away to remember<p>

I think I'm obsessed  
>Here's your hair<br>From three years ago  
>Put to one side<p>

I think I'm obsessed  
>Here you are<br>In my mind all the time  
>Placed at the front for me<p> 


	34. 61 It's Not That Easy

Have patience with me  
>It's not that easy<br>To change the world  
>From land to sea<p>

Have patience with me  
>It's not that easy<br>For me to change  
>From misery<p>

Have patience with me  
>It's not that easy<br>To change myself  
>For you to see<p>

It's not that easy


	35. 63 Seasons

You are like  
>My Spanish summer<br>You blossom like  
>My summer flower<p>

You are like  
>My warmer autumn<br>You're falling like  
>The crispy leaves<p>

You are like  
>My longer winter<br>You're cold heart like  
>The winter snowflakes<p>

You are like  
>My fresher springtime<br>You can't hide  
>You're morning dew<p> 


	36. 64 Promise Me

Promise me  
>You'll never leave<br>You'll always be  
>Here forever<p>

Promise me  
>You'll never stop<br>You always will  
>Love me<p>

Promise me  
>You won't let me go<br>You won't see me cry  
>Until the end<p>

Promise me...


	37. 66 The World

Hunger  
>Lonely<br>Our starving planet

The rich  
>The poor<br>Live their separate lives

Countries  
>Cities<br>Fighting soldiers

Then there's you and there's me  
>Lost, confusion<p>

Then there's you and there's me  
>Let's make this last 'til the end time<p> 


	38. 67 Give Me Respect

Give me respect  
>So I can tell you<br>So I can show you  
>The real me<p>

Give me respect  
>I deserve at least that<br>I deserve a little space  
>When I ask<p>

Give me respect  
>I'm still only young<br>Inside my heart  
>Forever<p> 


	39. 68 Siren

Hear her voice  
>Causing you<br>She beckons  
>Come closer and see<p>

Hear her voice  
>Luring you<br>To death, an early death  
>Or much worse a deep sea grave<p>

Hear her sing  
>Making you<br>Fall in love  
>Angelic voices<p>

Hear her words  
>Telling you<br>What she said  
>What d'you hear<p> 


	40. 70 I Found Home

Changed a lot  
>I found my friends<br>I lost, I gained  
>To get me through<p>

And in your arms  
>I found home<br>And in your heart  
>I found me<br>And in your head  
>I found us<br>And in your eyes  
>I found hope<p>

Changed so much  
>I found my way<br>Got lost, confused  
>I knew you were<br>Right behind me

And in your arms  
>I found home<br>And in your heart  
>I found me<br>And in your head  
>I found us<br>And in your eyes  
>I found hope<p>

Changed myself  
>I found my life<br>So cold, alone  
>I remembered you<br>What you said to me

And in your arms  
>I found home<br>And in your heart  
>I found me<br>And in your head  
>I found us<br>And in your eyes  
>I found hope<p> 


	41. 71 Day In The Sand

I made a sandcastle  
>I made a hole<br>I made a moat  
>I made a sandman<p>

I used a bucket  
>I used a spoon<br>I used a spade  
>I used my hand<p>

I buried stones  
>I buried treasure<br>X marks the spot  
>I buried love<p> 


	42. 74 It's My Life

Wake up  
>It's raining already,<br>Get up  
>Lets go<br>Get out  
>I've got to go<p>

Walk out  
>Down the hill, bus stop<br>Get on  
>Lets go<br>Drive off again

Pull up  
>It's the time to go<br>Get off,  
>Lets go<br>See you  
>You pull me aside<p>

I know  
>It's the same old same<br>Get back  
>Lets go<br>Get round  
>Not again<p>

Go home  
>Can you hear me<br>Text back  
>Lets go<br>Same place  
>Far away from here<p> 


	43. 75 These Pills

These pills give me  
>What you gave me<br>Before we split

These pills give me  
>Things you never could<br>Happiness

These pills make me feel  
>So empty now<br>It's more than you gave me

These pills take me  
>Out of it, so far away<br>Further than when we're together

These pills offer me  
>Nothing except<br>The fake happiness I feel


	44. 77 My Love

My love is like  
>My leaking hourglass<br>Every second  
>Each grain falls out<p>

My love is like  
>A leaking hourglass<br>Slowly disappearing  
>One second at a time<p>

My love is like  
>A leaking hourglass<br>Soon there'll be none left  
>Don't know how that feels<p>

My love is like  
>An empty hourglass<br>There's none left now  
>Flip it around I won't start again<p> 


	45. 80 My SOS

I know I said I wouldn't  
>But everything you said was all too much<br>This is my S.O.S.  
>To let you know that I need you<p>

I know I said I'd try  
>For you not to have to call<br>For this not to happen  
>I didn't think I'd need a call for help<p>

I know you told me not to  
>But no matter how much I tried<br>I couldn't stop this  
>I need you, my S.O.S.<p>

I know I shouldn't again  
>But what is it that I didn't think that<br>As this happened  
>I don't know my own S.O.S.<p> 


	46. 82 Rest In Peace

Lower me  
>Into the ground<br>Hear poetry  
>A sweeter sound<p>

Yesterday  
>Put on a shelf<br>I seemed to say  
>I've lost myself<p>

These with rust  
>Are all too blunt<br>But now I must  
>My life I'll hunt<p>

See me rest  
>In peace with love<br>Of time a test  
>On wings of doves<p> 


	47. 83 Memories

I remember when we used to sit  
>Upon this hill, so far above<br>We used to lie so close together  
>Gazing at the summer sky<p>

I remember the time you said  
>How much you love, can't be without<br>When we lay on this grass so cold  
>Gazing at the winter sky<p>

I remember the time we were  
>Entwined in arms, so cherished and loved<br>When we lay in this grass together  
>Gazing at the autumn sky<p>

I remember each word you said  
>We're forever, much more than this<br>All the time no matter where  
>Gazing at each other now<p>

I remember each thing you did  
>When we're together, showed me more<br>Than I thought you could  
>When we gazed in our eyes<p> 


	48. 85 The Reason

I've always been afraid  
>Afraid of you, or death by you<br>I've always never known  
>Half the things you didn't want<p>

I've always known you hated me  
>And always want me gone<br>I've always known that  
>This life is too good to be true<p>

The arms could only be my canvas for so long  
>All of the days that you teased and taunted<br>All of the days I was so scared  
>Nothing, then you pushed me in<p>

It all happens so fast  
>Confusion, no solutions days unwinding to years<br>Blown out of proportion by hate and jealousy  
>The words I wrote were few<p>

The lines I drew increased the pain  
>But there it was, my quick solution<p> 


	49. 86 A Never Ending Journey

A never ending journey  
>Is the journey we embarked on<br>Through the deepest waters,  
>Cut off from the rest of the world<p>

I get deeper into the ocean  
>With the words you said,<br>Round and round  
>Each still in my head<p>

I just want you to know;  
>This is the only place<br>I ever need to be,  
>With you under my surface<p>

These waters invite the plunge  
>Into further unknown,<br>Keep going until what's holding me  
>Together, come loose<p>

I'll drop all my ships defences,  
>And let the water pour in around me<br>Bringing me to your oceans heart  
>And give you every moment I have<p> 


	50. 88 Media Lies

Look at them  
>Up there so high<br>'Be like me'  
>These media lies<p>

Tabloid trash  
>Up there so high<br>Worshiped, honoured  
>These media lies<p>

See the fame  
>Up there so high<br>The public eye  
>These media lies<p>

Look at them  
>Up there so high<br>'Be like me'  
>Us media lies<p> 


	51. 89 I Am Uncertain

Who are you?  
>Who am i?<br>Are you my angel  
>Or my devil?<br>Are you the one  
>Or the last?<p>

Are you my future  
>Or my past?<br>Are you the right  
>Or the wrong?<br>Do you think about me  
>Or do you not?<br>Do you love me  
>Or do you hate me?<p>

Am I your angel or your devil?  
>Am I the one, or the last?<br>Am I your future, or your past?  
>Am I the right, or the wrong?<p>

I think about you  
>I can't sleep<br>Am I you?


End file.
